The present invention relates to a panel of controllable radiation transmissivity for the construction of walls, roofs, awnings, skylights, windows, and the like.
While panels for the above or similar purposes are known, they are either transparent, translucent or opaque, but their transmissivity is predetermined and cannot be altered or modified. Yet such alterability would be most useful, especially in hot climates where reduced insolation during the hot hours would reduce air-conditioning costs, or in cold climates where increased insolation would reduce heating expenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,920 describes a motorized louver blind structure including slat members operable inside a chamber formed by a double-glazed window unit, to effect pivoting of the slats.
It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide a panel for the construction of roofs, walls, awnings, skylights, windows and the like, the radiation transmissivity of which can be set at will to any state, from almost full transparency or translucency to almost total opacity.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by providing a panel of controllable radiation transmissivity, comprising a plurality of rotatably mounted radiation-blocking members, each of said members having at least one portion which is substantially opaque, and means for rotating said radiation-blocking members, said radiation-blocking members, when rotated, being adapted in at least one angular position to substantially block the passage of radiation through said panel, and in a plurality of other, selectable, angular positions, to provide a plurality of differing radiation transmissivities, characterized by a plurality of substantially transparent tubular cells, at least one of said radiation-blocking members being mounted in at least some of said tubular cells, and means for rotating said radiation-blocking members inside said tubular cells.